


Maker be my guide

by Britishfajita



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Issues, M/M, Mabari, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britishfajita/pseuds/Britishfajita
Summary: Evelyn Trevelyan came into her magic as a young child, as a result she was hidden away with Clan Lavellan. But, so far as the world was concerned Evelyn Trevelyan was killed in a tragic accident and her body was never found. Taken in by Clan Lavellan, Evelyn soon became Kaida Lavellan and was accepted as a true member of the clan receiving her vallaslin at age 13. Raised with her two adopted siblings Nienna and Rilien Lavellan, Kaida never felt out of place. The three were sent to the conclave by the keeper to observe and report but little did they know that their world as they knew it was about to change.*Note: This fic is an idea that's been floating around in my head for some time now. Updates will be maybe once a month and feedback is very much appreciated! I will also gladly write any one-shots anyone suggests so please feel free to drop those in the comments.





	Maker be my guide

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 in the morning mainly so I could get it all down so if there's any mistakes or you have suggestions for me please leave them in the comments. I may come back and edit it later and try to make it longer. Thank you for reading though! Again, I am very open to suggestions. I want this fanfic to be at least half decent so don't be afraid.

"Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him. Foul and corrupt are they who have taken his gift and turned it against his children. They shall be named Maleficar, accursed ones. They shall find no rest in this world or beyond. Do you know what this means child?"

Silence filled the carriage as young Evelyn met her Mothers gaze with unshed tears in her eyes. She'd didn't understand what was happening, how she called forth the fire in her palms or how she burned her Mothers favorite dresses or why her Mother had beat her and shoved her into the carriage in the middle of the night. All she knew was Mother was angry, very angry.

"Speak child! Do you understand what I'm saying? Do you understand what you are?"

"A mage?"

She whispered, letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks. Lady Trevelyan yanked the child forward by the front of her nightgown ignoring her frightened yelp, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"You are a disgrace to this family and to yourself. You are an abomination, you never should have been born. You are not my daughter, you are not a Trevelyan."

The carriage rolled to a stop and with her free hand she pushed open the door and stepped out dragging Evelyn along with her into the cold, freshly fallen snow and motioned for the driver to remain behind as they walked into the forest. Evelyn did her best to keep up despite the cold knowing at her bare skin. Where was Mother taking her? It was so cold. She wanted to go home. Each time she fell or started to slow her Mother simply yanked her back up and they continued walking until they could only just see the lantern from the carriage. 

"Momma? Can we go back home? I'm cold, I didn't bring my cloak. Momma?"

"You're going to stay here Evelyn. You are not to come home. You are not to tell anyone your name."

"I don't-"

Lady Trevelyan forced a smile as she knelt in front of Evelyn and tightly gripped her shoulders. Glancing back to the now dimming light she turned Evelyn away.

"You'll be fine darling, just stay here until Momma comes back for you. I'll come back for you as soon as I can. It's important you stay right here otherwise I won't find you. You want to go home don't you?"

Her nails began to dig into Evelyns shoulders causing her to wince. She quickly nodded her head. She wanted to go home, back to Dada and her brother. She didn't know why Mother had taken her here. Was this her punishment? Satisfied that Evelyn wasn't going to move Lady Trevelyan gave her a small pat on the head and briskly walked away back to the carriage leaving young Evelyn to wait. Days had passed and Evelyn still had not moved, she was hungry and still very, very cold. Mother said she'd come back for her though, so she continued to wait even as she grew more and more tired and numb as the time went by. She managed a small flame in her hand every now and again, providing little warmth. Why was Momma taking so long? Perhaps if she went to sleep she would awaken and be back home and everything would be as it was. She lay her head on a nearby stump and drifted off to sleep, unaware that home was closer than she'd thought.


End file.
